1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a case thereof, and in particular to an electronic device in which a partition is used to divide the interior of a case into a first space and a second space and a case thereof.
2. Related Art
With the performance of a mobile electronic product increasing, a heat dissipation problem of an electronic element continues to challenge related practitioners, and especially, for providing a good portability and a large-scale visual area, not only does the weight of a current electronic product become lighter and lighter, but the thickness becomes thinner and thinner; consequently, practitioners of the electronic product industry make every effort to solve the heat dissipation problem.
Currently, most common mobile electronic products on the market, except a tablet computer and few small size notebook computers, are provided with a fan so as to discharge to the outside, heat produced when electronic elements in the interior operate. For a mobile electronic product provided with a fan in the interior, to discharge hot air to the outside a through hole is necessarily to be opened in several specific positions of a case thereof, where a part of the through hole is used as an outlet of hot air, and a part of the through hole allows outside cold air to enter the interior of the case of the electronic device. In current practices, an air outlet of a fan is closely adjacent to a through hole of a case, so as to directly discharge hot air to the outside of the case.
Based on the above, opening a through hole on a case certainly can effectively solve the heat dissipation problem; however, the aesthetic feeling of the appearance of an electronic product is also lowered at the same time, so that the electronic device fails to obtain the favor of customers who pay more attention to the aesthetic feeling than the performance in the market. To address this conflict of priorities between the engineering design and industrial design, a currently known compromise solution is that a slit is opened in a side edge of a mobile electronic product. As shown in FIG. 1, a slit 111a is opened in a side edge 111 of a case 11 of an electronic device 1, and an air outlet of a fan is disposed to be closely adjacent to the slit 111a, so as to discharge hot air through the slit 111a to the outside. Compared with a generally used gate-like through hole or mesh-like through hole of a conventional electronic product, a slit is not visually abrupt.
However, using a slit to replace a through hole also leads to restriction in the effect of heat dissipation. Since the width of a slit is relatively narrow, on the premise that the output of a fan keeps unchanged, hot air flow discharged from a slit in per unit of time will be reduced, and if the output of a fan is directly increased, the noise and power consumption are increased at the same time. Therefore, by adopting the design of a slit the heat dissipation capacity of a heat dissipation element is restricted and lowered.